A Sweet Compromise
by MPSpitFire
Summary: You know when attempt something and totally fucking failed? Yeah it's one of those. Dafuq I just write? Anyway not to think about it. Basically Ethan leaves because he's cool like that and Lyra's all like NU. Then she starts gettin' at Silver and he's like "Eww." But he admits he likes this bitch. Then they have some REALLY AWKWARD sex. And Lyra's all like "what the hell did I fuck
1. Chapter 1

A Sweet Compromise

Chapter 1

After a blood rushing, stimulating, hardcore fight Lyra had finally kicked Red's ass on top of Mt. Silver. She immediately hoped on her pidgeot and flew home. She couldn't wait to tell Ethan about how hard it was to fight against Red and win! His Pikachu had to be the strongest Pikachu she ever went against. Pidgeot could feel the anticipation flowing Lyra. He could tell she was ready to get home at that point. He flew as fast he could, he never flew that fast before…ever.

Pidgeot landed perfectly in New Bark Town. Lyra immediately ran over to Ethan's house.

"Ethan! Ethan I'm back!" Lyra shouted as she forcefully opened the door.

Ethan's father looked over at her. She could see she accidentally startled him.

"Ethan left a few minutes ago. He was head towards Mr. Pokémon." Ethan's father said as he caught his breath.

Lyra immediately ran onto route one. She hoped that didn't he fly to Mr. Pokémon's house. She decided to fly there just in case. She threw out pidgeot and flew over to Mr. Pokémon's house.

"Mr. Pokémon!" Lyra called out desperately.

He opened the door and was so surprised to see Lyra instead of Ethan.

"Oh what a surprise! I thought you were Ethan. I promised him that I give a few extra bucks before he left." Mr. Pokémon replied.

"What? He's leaving?" Lyra asked in shock.

"Oh yes. He said he needs to get away for a while." Mr. Pokémon snickered.

"You can't be serious! Why? I mean I just got back and now he's leaving!" Lyra replied.

Just then Ethan had finally made to Mr. Pokémon's house.

"Lyra?" Ethan muttered in shock.

Lyra immediately turned around and ran over to him.

"Is it true that you're leaving!" Lyra asked.

"Um….yeah." Ethan hesitated nervously.

Mr. Pokémon walked over to Ethan and handed him some money.

"Thanks so much!" Ethan said thankfully.

"No problem at all." Mr. Pokémon replied.

"Bye and thanks once again!" Ethan said walking away waving.

Lyra quickly said good bye and chased after Ethan.

"Why are you leaving!" Lyra asked worriedly.

"Oh calm down. I wasn't too happy about the fact that you left to take on the elite four." Ethan replied.

"Answer my question please!" Lyra pleaded.

"Okay, okay! I'm going to visit Crystal. She's in Sinnoh right now and she hit me up about it. I told her that l would come see her and travel with her for a while. Ya' know…just to discover something new." Ethan confessed.

"It would be a Crystal related subject wouldn't it." Lyra muttered unhappily.

"Don't give me that. See the thing I just feel like I need to get away from Johto for a while." Ethan said patting Lyra's head.

"Well I kicked Red's butt. It was hard but I did it." Lyra replied changing the subject.

"You did! I'm proud of you Lyra!" Ethan praised.

Even though the subject was changed Lyra was still thinking about Ethan's soon departure. She was so focused on the fact that he was leaving she couldn't smile at his remark. Ethan could see tension rising in her eyes. Lyra took a deep breath and forced herself to smile.

"Yeah the fight seemed to last forever." Lyra mentioned.

"Lyra I want you to know that I'll be back in flash!" Ethan assured her.

"How long will you be gone?" Lyra asked as she started to lean on him.

"For the rest of the year." Ethan replied.

"What! But who will I spend Valentines day with! I mean it's only January the seventh and you expect me to spend the rest year without you! Please lemme tag along!" Lyra pleaded.

"No Lyra! I want it to be just me and Crystal. The thing is that I miss her and I want you to know that yes we are friends but it's my turn to go out and start a little journey of my own. Lyra you went out and did what you wanted to do and now it's my turn." Ethan replied with frustration burning in his eyes.

Lyra took a deep breath and held back small tears.

"Okay well I hope you have fun….. when are you leaving?" Lyra asked.

"Tomorrow." Ethan replied softly.

"Can we hang out for the rest of the day?" Lyra asked worriedly.

"Sure but if you want to hang out then you're gonna have to help me pack my things." Ethan giggled.

Lyra agreed reluctantly and followed her friend home.

The next day came by way too fast for Lyra it seemed like everything flashed before eyes and next thing she knew she was waving good bye to her friend as he boarded the boat.

"BYE ETHAN! BYE!" Lyra shouted as the boat took off.

Ethan waved good bye to her happily. She watched the boat until it was completely out of sight. After the boat was gone Lyra started to walk home. _Ethan's gone…._ Lyra thought sadly to herself. Her best friend was gone for the rest of the year and she had no one to replace him until he got back. She walked with her head hung over and her feet dragging excessively. Meganium was worried about her owner. She ran over to Lyra and offered her a ride on her back. Lyra climbed onto Meganiums back and allowed her to carry her all the way home.

Once they reached home Lyra climbed off and opened the door for her exhausted pokemon.

"C'mon Meganium…it's time you rest." Lyra said sweetly as she closed the door behind her and led the tired pokemon upstairs to rest.

Lyra laid against her bed and let out all her pokemon so they could rest and play together. She watched her pidgeot and her furret play happily. Meganium was tolerating the young, new pichu that she had just captured. She allowed her ampharos and her newest member croconaw. Croconaw had gotten lost and Lyra took him on and now he was her pokemon. Her pokemon sensed how she felt and soon came to cuddle next to her. _Pokemon are such comfort to you when you're feeling down._ Lyra thought happily to herself as she ran her fingers through furret's soft fur. Meganium happily rested her head next Lyra while Pichu curled up and laid down comfortably on Lyra's butt. Lyra didn't bother lay on her back, she felt much better being on her stomach and she couldn't lie on her back anyway. Soon Lyra and her pokemon fell asleep, all seven of them snoring deeply.

The next morning Lyra decided to take stroll and have all her pokemon follow her. She didn't feel like putting them in their poke-balls yet. _Ethan there's so much we could be doing right now… _Lyra thought quietly to herself. She strolled all the way to the Lake of Rage where she had caught the red, distressed gyarados. He was in the computer at the moment. She didn't really need at the moment. Just then a news paper landed in her face. She immediately began to read with her pokemon crowding around her.

"Hmm…. 'News Flash! The Unova region is going to be taken over by Team Plasma and free all pokemon from their trainers. Need Help!' Wow…" Lyra hesitated.

She thought for while. _I could go to Unova and stop this team but I have to stay here and keep Johto safe from Team Rocket….so many choices. Ethan's gone discovering new things and I'm just sitting here reading about pokemon… what are the odds? I mean what do I have to lose! _Lyra thought to herself. Lyra thought about this decision for a long while. Her pokemon were reading the text over and over again.

"Should I….?" Lyra thought out loud.

Just then she heard a sigh and she immediately turned around. It was Morty.

"Hello Lyra." Morty muttered.

"What's wrong?" Lyra asked curiously.

"I thought I saw Suicune over here." Morty replied unhappily.

"Oh…um…no I captured Suicune a while ago." Lyra said nervously.

"You did!" Morty asked in shock.

"Yes…." Lyra answered nervously.

"Can I please have it! I'll make trade with you!" Morty pleaded.

"I'm sorry but Suicune likes me best." Lyra teased.

"Oh whatever…fine! I got to go anyway." Morty replied as he walked away from her unhappily.

Lyra heard her pokemon snickering playfully. Lyra giggled back at them sweetly letting them know that she was happy to hear them snicker.

After an hour had passed by Lyra watch Croconaw swim in the lake happily with furret behind him. She just smiled at her happy pokemon. They stayed at the lake for the rest of the day. Once night fell it was time to go.

"We'll come here everyday okay everyone?" Lyra said sweetly to her pokemon.

They all nodded in understanding and she began to walk her tired pokemon home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Like she said they came to the Lake of Rage everyday. For some reason it made Lyra forget about Ethan's departure but every time she came home it seem to hit her in face again. A whole week had passed and she was laying there with all her other pokemon in their poke-balls except for Meganium. She sat with her for a long time. They both laid in the grass tiredly. Every few minuets or so Lyra would stretch her arms out in front her and got into another comfortable position. Meganium did the same thing. She kept this up until she heard a snicker come from behind her. She immediately turned around to see who it was that was snickering.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little 'champion'." Silver teased.

Lyra looked at him in disgust.

"What?" Lyra asked bitterly.

"Why are you here?" Silver asked bitterly ignoring her question.

"None of your business." Lyra replied as she laid back on her stomach.

"Why won't you tell me?" Silver teased.

"Because you're a waist of time." Lyra snapped.

"Waist of time huh? I don't know why you're talking!" Silver barked.

"If I tell you will you go away?" Lyra asked curiously.

"That depends…" Silver replied.

"Answer my question! Yes or no!" Lyra demanded.

"Well I came here to train my pokemon." Silver replied.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Lyra reminded.

"Okay fine…yes I'll go away." Silver muttered.

Lyra took a deep breath and very quickly she began to tell him what happened.

"Ethan left and I'm extremely depressed about it and I miss so super much! I've been coming to the Lake of Rage ever since he left. I haven't had anybody to hang out with ever since!" Lyra explained quickly.

She had never spoken that fast in her life. She feared Silver's reaction; he just stood there looking mindless. Lyra took a deep breath and watched the sudden reaction that nearly made tears burst from her eyes. Silver was holding stomach and tears were pouring from his eyes.

"Y…you can't be serious! That's so super funny!" Silver laughed happily.

Lyra was angry and she wasn't going to just stand for this reaction.

"You know what Silver! You're worthless! All you do is train and yell at pokemon and do nothing else but hate Team Rocket (I hate them too…) and sit and…and…." Lyra hesitated and stared at Silver as he began to walk off.

"Thanks for the laugh Lyra! I really needed it!" Silver replied as he and Feraligatr walked away.

Lyra quickly ran over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Silver you have nothing better to do right?" Lyra asked curiously.

"I'd beg to differ…but in some cases yes I have nothing better do sometimes." Silver replied reluctantly.

"Then won't you replace Ethan for the rest of the year until he returns?" Lyra asked.

Silver turned his head disgust.

"Hell no!" Silver replied.

"Please! Silver please!" Lyra pleaded.

"I said hell no!" Silver reminded.

Silver immediately walked away from Lyra ignoring her pleading.

"Silver I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Lyra shouted.

Silver immediately stopped walking and turned around.

"You challenge me?" Silver asked trying hard to hide the surprised expression.

"Yes I do! If I win then you have to replace Ethan until he returns. If you win then you don't have too!" Lyra replied.

Silver stood there staring at Lyra in shock. _She's challenging me?_ Silver thought Lyra stood there with her hands on her mouth and waited for his approval. Silver continued to stand there staring at her.

"I mean if you're afraid that you'll loose against the champion then well ya' know. I respect that." Lyra muttered as she turned around and started to walk the opposite direction.

"I accept your challenge!" Silver protested viciously.

Lyra stopped and turned around.

"Glad to hear!" Lyra replied happily.

_She's too happy for my taste…dammit I'm gonna lose._ Silver thought unconfidently.

They both stood on opposite ends of the large grassy area. Lyra had taken out a poke-ball from her bag and got ready throw it out.

"Go Furret!" Lyra shouted confidently.

Furret came out and let out his cry and got into battle position. Silver laughed at the sight of the small pokemon. This one is in the bag! Silver thought happily as he picked out one of his pokemon.

"Go Honchkrow!" Silver demanded as he threw out his pokemon.

Honchkrow immediately let his cry out and got into battle position. Furret stood there waiting for Lyra's commands.

"Ladies first." Silver teased.

Lyra nodded her head yes and commanded Furret to use slam. Furret immediately jumped up and slammed against Honchkrow; forcing him to fall on his back. Furret landed on his feet and waited for his next commanded. Silver immediately commanded Honchkrow to use fly. With that Honchkrow flew as high as he could. Lyra commanded Furret to hyper voice. Furret looked up at the sky and used his hyper voice as best he could. Honchkrow managed to be high enough to where it couldn't affect him. He flew down as fast as he possibly could and slammed into Furret viciously. Furret collapsed onto the ground and immediately got back his feet as if nothing happened. Silver was astonished by Furret's attitude. _No wonder she chose Furret. _Silver thought to himself.  
>"Use tackle!" Lyra commanded.<p>

"Honchkrow dodge it!" Silver barked.

Furret rushed Honchkrow and tackled him; Honchkrow immediately dodged it and flew behind Furret. Lyra immediately commanded Furret to use tackle again. Furret tackled Honchkrow; once again Honchkrow moved out of the way. Furret didn't bother to listen to Lyra that time he just jumped up and grabbed onto Honchkrow's feet with his teeth. Lyra was in shock.

"Furret use tackle!" Lyra barked.

Furret fell to the ground and tackled Honchkrow with full power.

"Honchkrow quick use night slash!" Silver demanded.

Furret dodged the night slash and tackled Honchkrow viciously sending Honchkrow into the air and smacked against the ground furiously. Silver demanded Honchkrow to get up but instead he just laid there.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle." Lyra said happily.

Furret ran over to Lyra happily and climbed onto her shoulder. Silver stood there in shock. He returned Honchkrow and sat on the ground feeling so sorry for himself. _Dammit…dammit!_ Silver thought quietly to himself.

"How could I loose to you…._again_! You fucking kicked my ass for the last damn time Lyra!" Silver pouted.

"You agreed to the fight Silver…you could've just walked away. Anyway you lost and now you have to replace Ethan!" Lyra replied happily.

"I would never walk away from a challenge." Silver snapped.

Lyra walked over to him and held her hand out to help him up. Silver immediately smacked her hand away and stood up and brushed himself off.

"I don't need your help." Silver muttered.

"Well since I won you have to start off by walking me home." Lyra replied softly.

Silver sighed reluctantly and started to walk with her. Lyra just smiled sweetly as she started to lean on his shoulder. Silver immediately pushed her away.

"Rule one of being Silver's new friend. Silver is a no touch zone." Silver said bitterly.

"New friend?" Lyra repeated sweetly.

"No! I meant rival…no…I mean…ugh! Never mind!" Silver replied hesitantly.

"Okay…you're a no touch zone! I'll be sure to remember that." Lyra said as she took one step closer to him.

_Well for now I am…maybe when we become closer you can lean on me._ Silver thought quietly to himself. Without realizing it his cheeks were turning red. Lyra noticed this and began to giggle sweetly. Furret who was still on her shoulders wondered why she was giggling. Meganium just smiled to herself.

After they arrived at Lyra's house Silver walked her in and said good-bye.

"Bye Silver!" Lyra said happily.

Silver didn't say anything he just walked away with his Feraligatr trailing behind him. Lyra ran upstairs and into her room and happily plopped onto her bed. She began to giggle and soon her giggle turned into a full of happy laughter. She called out all her pokemon to come out and chill out. They surrounded her happily admiring the sudden mood change. _He said new friend! And he was blushing!_ Lyra thought happily to herself.

"He was blushing!" Lyra thought out loud happily.

All her pokemon happily laid next to her; they giggled too.

"We're gonna good friends!" Lyra said happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Lyra hopped out of bed and took a shower and put her clothes on and ran downstairs.

"Good morning Lyra." Her mother said sweetly.

"Morning Mom." Lyra replied as she grabbed her breakfast.

"You're in a hurry." Her mother observed.

"Yesh I know! I wanna catch up to Silver!" Lyra replied as she quickly chewed her food and ran out the door.

"Hormones…" her mother sighed.

Lyra ran outside with Meganium following her. _If we hurry then we can catch him before bails_! Lyra thought quickly as she ran onto route one. She ran faster and then before she knew it she crashed.

"Ow! Fuck!" a voice whimpered.

She crashed into Silver.

"Silver!" Lyra said happily as she once again reached her hand out to help him up.

Once again he smacked her hand away from her. He got up and brushed himself off and gave her a bitter look.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Silver asked bitterly.

"I was going to find you." Lyra replied.

"Stay put okay….I was headed to your place so we can go venture somewhere. It's easier if I just go to you." Silver commanded.

"Okay…so you'll be waiting for me in the morning outside my house right?" Lyra asked curiously.

"Yes." Silver replied.

Lyra hugged Silver happily. He instantly pushed her off and watched her fall on her ass.

"Didn't I say that I was a no-touch-zone?" Silver reminded her.

"I'm sorry…but you didn't have to push me away like that." Lyra replied as she got back onto her feet.

After a whole day of playing and venturing out Silver returned Lyra home safely and walked home. Lyra watched him walk home from her room. She stared out her window and just smiled to herself.

As Silver made his way home he sighed in frustration. _I can't believe this! Ethan better be back now! I don't know how long this is gonna take…_ Silver thought unhappily to himself.

"Feraligatr?" Feraligatr questioned.

Silver looked over at his Feraligatr and sighed once again.

"I'm tired Feraligatr okay?" Silver replied.

Feraligatr offered a ride on his back and to his surprise Silver climbed on willingly and immediately fell asleep. It seemed like Lyra was taking more out of him then he thought she would. Luckily Feraligatr knew the way to the nearest Pokémon Center. Where Silver lived was much too far for Feraligatr to remember so he stopped at a Pokémon Center. Silver woke up and caught sight of where Feraligatr had taken him.

"I guess I could stay here for the night." Silver muttered.

After Silver had gotten his room he laid on his bed on thought about Lyra._ How could anyone be so cheerful? _He thought unhappily. _I hate happy people. I mean after I acted a like total jerk to her she continued to treat me as if nothing happened like that. Lyra what do you see in me to keep giving me chances and not tell me off? What is it?_ Silver questioned himself. He looked over at Feraligatr (who was fast asleep on the carpet) and sighed. He sat there staring at the ceiling. After an hour he drifted off to sleep; still thinking about Lyra.

Lyra slept quietly dreaming about Ethan and how he was going to be gone for the rest of the year. _Who will I spend Valentine's Day with?_ Lyra questioned herself in her dream. She continued to sleep quietly. _Who will I spend Valentine's Day with…..Silver will never want to spend Valentine's Day with me…_ Lyra thought in her dream. She couldn't help but to think about it. _Who?_ She never really actually thought she'd feel this empty without Ethan and the reason why she was so happy to see Silver was because he someone she could be around and forget about why she was so depressed earlier. It felt so good to her to be able to forget about the fact that Ethan was out with Crystal having the time of his life. (Probably making out with her and doing other things he shouldn't be doing.) Lyra wanted to see Ethan once more but she had to wait for next year to show itself in order for her wish to come true.

It was around three in morning when Silver had suddenly woke up. It seemed like it had been a few minutes to him. He looked over at the clock that was resting on the wall and read the time. He had been asleep for six hours and Lyra still hadn't left his mind. This bothered him extremely and he was determined to get her out for good. _If I get her out I'll be relived but then I'll have to see her in the damn morning._ Silver sat up unhappily and took deep breath. I'm gonna make her life miserable and then she won't want to near me anymore and I can move on with my life! Silver snickered at his little plan. Though it was heartless and though he didn't know how much he meant to Lyra; like it was said earlier he wanted her out of his mind for good.

After he somehow got himself to go back to sleep Feraligatr woke him up so he could go see Lyra. He reluctantly walked to Lyra's house; he dragged his feet and made grunting noise and every time he stopped Feraligatr would shove him to keep him going. Silver would snarl at him and start to walk again. Meanwhile Lyra waited for him patiently. She stared out the window with her chin sitting in the palm of her hand. Every now and then she let out a little sigh and tell herself to wait there and not to go looking for him. _He'll come…I know he will._ Lyra told herself. She continued to stare out the window quietly and kept herself in the same place resisting the urge to get up. She saw a tiny figure walking her direction as it got closer she noticed the giant Feraligatr following it.

"Silver!" she said out loud happily.

It was Silver in fact and he didn't look to happy based on the way he was walking. He took his time to knock at the door. He sighed unhappily and knocked slowly. Lyra was quick to answer it; she ran down stairs and flung open the door.

"Silver!" Lyra cheered.

Silver gave her a bitter look.

"Let's just get this over with…" Silver muttered darkly.

Lyra's smile soon turned into a small frown. She nodded slowly and started to follow him; she stayed behind him to keep a distance so he wouldn't yell at her for being too close. Once they reached the Pokemon Center they stopped to heal their pokemon after six wild encounters. Afterwards they walk outside and took a deep breath.

"Silver…" Lyra finally said after a few hours of silence.

"What?" Silver answered as he turned her direction.

"I'm sorry if I made you angry by being too happy to see you it's just that…" Lyra replied hesitantly.

"It's just that what?" Silver urged her on.

"It's just I really miss Ethan and there's no one around for me to really hang out with and I'm really happy that even though you don't want to you still manage to force yourself to come see me." Lyra replied quickly.

She gasped after saying everything at once. Silver took a deep breath and shook his head and continued to walk in the direction they started in. Lyra watched his reaction and just sighed unhappily. _Maybe this whole was a bad idea. I mean it's the third day and he's already tired of me…this relationship isn't going to last long._ Lyra thought unhappily to herself. Meganuim could feel the vibe and sighed bitterly. _Get over it he's not going to smile for you no matter how hard you try! _Meganium thought quietly to herself as she kept up with Lyra. Feraligatr noticed the look on Lyra's face and nudged Silver to get him to look behind him. Silver sighed and looked at Lyra; her head hung low and she held her bag strap tightly.

"Lyra I lost that battle okay? If I didn't loose then I wouldn't have to spend any damn time with you end of discussion so the sooner Ethan comes back the sooner we don't have to ever associate with each other again. We'll go our separate ways and never have to encounter each other again. I plan on following my dad after this. Team Rocket wants to move their base somewhere else." Silver said bitterly.

"I'm going home….it was fun hanging out with you again. I think forgot something at home anyway. I'll see you tomorrow." Lyra replied as she forced herself to smile.

Silver noticed how quickly she scurried off after that; she didn't even bother to hear him say good-bye to her. Feraligatr shook his head in disappointment. Silver decided to head home; he refused to spend another night in the Pokemon Center.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lyra laid against her bed with her head in a pillow and with her pokemon comforting her. _I'm such an idiot! Did I honestly believe he'd enjoy me! Am I really that stupid! I mean it's Silver for God's sake!_ Lyra grabbed her blanket tightly and restrained herself from allowing any tears pour from her eyes. _Three days. _ Lyra said to herself. She the sudden feeling of Furret's wet nose touch her arm. She lifted her head from her pillow and looked at her worried pokemon.

"I'm fine…." Lyra assured Furret softly.

Furret cuddled next her to keep her company.

"I love you too." Lyra muttered as she put her head back into the pillow.

Silver sat in his room and stared at the floor. _Well I did manage to make my time with her short today. _He sighed and laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Feraligatr threw a book at him and hit him in face. He quickly looked up at his blue pokemon with anger burning in his eyes.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" Silver shouted.

_Because you made Lyra want to cry today. She really thinks you're a tolerable person and she's the only one who'd put up with your bullshit Silver. You're a terrible person._ Feraligatr thought. Silver caught on to the stare his pokemon was giving him.

"She's interfering with my life and my plans." Silver replied.

_What plans? You have nothing better to do Silver. _Feraligatr answered. The stare was telling Silver everything.

"I do have plans Feraligatr you just don't know about them because I don't tell you!" Silver muttered quickly.

Yeah right….loser. Go apologize to her!" Feraligatr turned around with his back facing Silver and sat down and crossed his arms. Silver sighed and put his jacket back on and quickly put his shoes on; he grabbed his poke-balls and stuffed them in his pocket. Feraligatr got up and followed him surprise. _I can't believe you're actually going to say sorry!_ Feraligatr thought while he trailed his trainer.

After Lyra had fallen asleep she felt someone shaking her. It was a light shake but it was enough to wake her up. She slowly raised her head and looked up at her mother.

"Someone's here to see you Lyra." Her mother said softly.

Lyra reluctantly got out of bed and dragged her feet down stairs drowsily. She looked at who was in the doorway and saw Silver standing there with a bitter look on his face. She stared at him for a long time then rubbed her eyes and looked again. She confirmed that he was probably here to tell her off and she quickly turned around to go back to bed.

"Lyra! Where the hell do you think you're going! I'm here to talk!" Silver muttered.

"I'm going back to bed!" Lyra answered as she marched upstairs angrily.

Silver quickly followed her up and stopped her from closing the door on him by slipping his foot in the doorway.

"Go away….I'll see tomorrow okay! I'm trying to sleep here!" Lyra demanded as she tried to close the door on his foot.

Silver pushed the door back with full force and sent the banging against the wall.

"I said I was here to talk! I thought we had a little compromise going here!" Silver muttered while he walked in her room.

Meganium was shocked to see him. _I thought he hated her…. _Meganium snarled. Furret saw the look on Meganium's face giggled. Silver closed the door behind and sighed unhappily.

"Okay look….I know it has only been the third day and things haven't been going smoothly so I came to say…..s…." Silver took a deep breath. "S….sorry…" Silver finished. His face was green and looked as if he wanted to gag after saying that word. _Sorry._ It seemed so weak.

Lyra stared at him shock. She held her hand and had asked to count the fingers on her hand.

"Are you okay Silver? You're not sick are you? Is this a joke?" Lyra asked worriedly.

"No it's not a damn joke! I'm just saying sorry okay! Dammit Lyra what the hell is wrong with you!" Silver replied angrily.

Lyra kept quiet for a few minutes and refused to look him in the eyes. Silver stood there awkwardly waiting for an answer from her.

"Apology accepted…." Lyra whispered.

Silver open the door and walked out of her room without saying good-bye.

It had been a few days since the awkward apology and Lyra talked much, much less around him. When she did speak it'd usually be question about where he wanted to go or a "hello" here and there and maybe a "good-bye" depending on the way Silver felt after the day was up. Other than that she kept quiet for most of the time. Silver started to notice her silence and soon he was starting to become concerned. It seemed so awkwardly quiet without Lyra's voice constantly being heard. After about a week Silver couldn't take this weird silence anymore.

"Hello Lyra…" Silver greeted as he closed the door behind her.

"Hi Silver…" Lyra replied as she trailed him.

"So…..um what's your favorite pokemon?" Silver asked trying to strike a proper conversation.

"I like all pokemon…" Lyra replied softly.

"Well Valentine's Day is coming up." Silver mentioned.

"I know….Ethan won't be here so I have no one to celebrate it with." Lyra replied quietly.

"I'm here aren't I?" Silver muttered.

"Yes you are but I know how much you rather _die_ then spend Valentine's Day with anyone. Especially me." Lyra answered.

It stayed quiet for a few minutes, Silver walked slowly to make sure Lyra was keeping up but no matter what speed he went he noticed she stayed behind him.

"Are you staying behind me on purpose?" Silver asked curiously.

"I don't think you want me in your area. Just trying to keep a good distance so I don't trigger any anger or things of that sort." Lyra replied.

"I don't care if you walk next to me Lyra." Silver muttered.

"I don't want to take any chances Silver." Lyra replied trying to squash the conversation.

Silver purposely led her to the Lake of Rage; he sat on the grass and stared at the clear water. The water seemed so calm and so still that day. Lyra sat away from him; he looked over at her and sighed in frustration.

"Why the hell are you being so damn quiet!" Silver asked angrily.

"I thought you hated it when I talked." Lyra replied quickly.

"I do but it bothers me deeply when you don't talk….it's weird and it's not like you to be so quiet!" Silver answered.

"If you hated it when I talked yet it bothers you deeply when I try to stay quiet so I don't make you mad or anything you still get angry with me! It's like no matter what I do I'm still gonna piss you off!" Lyra whimpered in frustration.

Lyra hopped to her feet and started to walk home; she was confused, depressed and frustrated. She pulled herself to a stop and turned around.

"Why do you insist on confusing me!" Lyra whined.

She didn't bother to hear him answer and quickly made her way home; leaving Silver alone. Feraligatr shook his head disappointedly again and grunted. _You are one big fuck up Silver._ Feraligatr grunted. Silver stared at his pokemon and got up to apologize…._again._

"Alright I'll apologize to her…." Silver muttered as he started to walk in the direction she went in.

Feraligatr followed him unhappily.

Silver couldn't believe he was going through this all over again. He had to say that horrifyingly weak word again to her and had to keep himself from heaving again. He walked in the direction she went until he heard sobbing. He pulled himself to a sudden stop and felt Feraligatr bump into him. He followed the sound until he came to a tree. He looked on the other side of it and found Lyra there with her head in knees and arms wrapped around them. She hardly noticed him when walked in front of her. He sat in front of her and took hold of her soft yet cold hands and forced himself to smile (though it looked more like a smirk). Lyra looked up at him and her heart nearly pound its way out her chest when she felt him take hold of her hands.

"S…Silver…!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Lyra, stop crying." Silver commanded.

"How did you find me anyway?" Lyra asked bitterly.

"I was headed in the direction you went in so I could…..apologize and apparently I heard you so I followed the sound and found you." Silver replied reluctantly.

Lyra felt Silver wipe the tears from her eyes and she nearly fainted after he did. _This is a dream I swear! Silver would never do this! _Lyra nearly screamed mentally. Silver soon sat closer to her.

"Lyra…..do you need a hug?" Silver whispered.

He looked sick but he pushed himself to ask even if it came out as a soft, nearly sick whisper.

"I….I uh…." Lyra hesitated.

"It's a yes or no question." Silver squeaked.

"Um…I guess so…" Lyra replied nervously.

He nervously wrapped his arms around her and to his surprise Lyra actually hugged him back willingly. This was awkward for the both of them. Lyra's heart was racing; she felt pounding heavily against her chest. Silver could feel himself wanting to hug her tighter yet he resisted the urge. Meganium had her jaw dropped open and Feraligatr rubbed his eyes a few times to see if he was actually witnessing Silver _hug _someone _willingly_ for the first time. Lyra took a deep breath the feeling of Silver's body being against her was different. She didn't get the same feeling she got when Ethan hugged her. When Ethan hugged her she felt happy and like he was the bestest friend ever; the feeling of relief. When Silver hugged her it was totally different, it almost felt like lechery (almost). Silver got the same feeling as Lyra which made it even weirder. After Silver let her go he looked at her nervously and quickly turned his head towards the ground.

"Feel better…?" Silver asked nervously his voice almost quivered.

"Um….yeah thanks." Lyra replied.

"I'm never doing that again okay? So don't expect anymore hugs from here on out." Silver said sternly.

Lyra just nodded her head in understanding.

"Okay so I guess I'll walk you home since it's getting dark." Silver muttered nervously.

_Dammit! Why the hell am I so nervous all of a sudden?_ Silver thought quietly to himself. He helped Lyra to her feet and started to walk her home. Lyra took the risk and bravely grabbed his hand. Silver cheeks suddenly turned a deep red; she felt his hand suddenly slightly shaking. She was surprised when he didn't snatch his hand back. After a few minutes she to the risk of leaning on him. She wrapped both her arms tightly around his right arm and leaned against. To much of her surprise he didn't do anything to her. Once they reached their destination Lyra let go of him and nervously rubbed her arm. Silver stared at the floor nervously with his cheeks still red.

"Bye…." Lyra managed to speak.

"Bye….." Silver answered nervously.

"Um….see you tomorrow?" Lyra replied.

"Yeah um….see you tomorrow…." Silver answered.

Lyra slowly grabbed the door knob and opened the door. She looked at Silver before she closed the door behind her. He nervously kicked a rock and he suddenly felt a bit…shy. He looked up at her and gave a nervous smile while he waved slightly. She waved back and finally closed the door behind her. Once she shut the door she took a breath of relief. Silver also took a breath of relief after she had finally closed that damn door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Silver laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling, he still had the nervous feeling in his stomach even though he was away from Lyra. Feraligatr just smiled at him deviously. _Someone's got a soft spot!_ Feraligatr sang mentally. Silver looked at the taunting look on Feraligatr's face and just sighed in frustration.

"What the hell was wrong me Feraligatr! I mean all of sudden I just became soft! It was awkward to talk to her suddenly and let I her lean on me like that and I can't believe I actually let her hold my fucking hand! Dammit I better not act like that again around her or there might some problems. I mean what the hell was that feeling!" Silver thought out loud.

_Maybe I think you have a minor case of love._ Feraligatr thought. Silver clutched his pillow tightly. He soon stuffed his face in the pillow and wanted scream. The way he acted was out of line; he was angry with himself. He wanted to fall asleep so bad but he still had _her_ in his mind. He didn't even want to think about her name but her face was stuck to his mind. The feeling he got was stuck in his mind too; her body being forced against him like that felt amazing. Which angered him more than before; it was the feeling that really ticked him off. It was just a damn hug! How could one hug do this much to one person? His mind was spiraling and _she_ just wouldn't leave it. He decided to stay tomorrow and he knew in order to do that he would have to inform her. No, he didn't _have _to inform her of him deciding to stay home tomorrow.

Lyra on the other hand was freaking out. That same scream fan-girls do when they meet the person that they obsess over or when they see their favorite couple kiss on a TV show. She did just that. Screaming like an obsessed fan-girl, like a girl who found the guy she likes feels the same way, that same damn scream girls do once they finally see their favorite boy-band in concert. Her pokemon were concerned all except for Meganium, who knew what was up. After she closed that door behind her and heard Silver leave she screamed happily which caught her mother by full surprise. Her mother questioned her but she too excited to even answer any of her questions. She just ran to her room and freaked out in there. That wonderful feeling that girls get once they feel they've done something successful that was love related was the same feeling Lyra had. She kept it up until she heard her phone ring. She quickly answered it hoping it was one the girls that she met along her journey. Instead it was Ethan.

"Hello?" Lyra answered trying her best to keep her excitement to a low level.

"Hey Lyra! It's me Ethan! I just wanted to see what you've been up to lately!" Ethan replied happily.

"Um…nothing much. How's been you're journey so far?" Lyra asked curiously.

"Well Crystal and I have been having a lot of fun! I'm having a great time down here! You know something I found out that Crystal feels the same way as I do. I was scared to tell her that I had a crush on her but I told her anyway! I'm so happy! This happened today too! I just really wanted to tell someone and I wanted that someone to be you!" Ethan answered happily.

Ethan just got a scream as response. The hug Silver gave her had crossed her mind again and she let out that happy fan-girl scream once again.

"Wow Lyra! I didn't know you'd react like that! You really feel that way about it?" Ethan asked curiously.

"YES!" Lyra shouted happily.

"Wow! You're truly a great friend Lyra! I'm so glad I have your support!" Ethan answered happily.

"HE HUGGED ME ETHAN!" Lyra screamed happily.

"Huh? Who hugged you?" Ethan asked curiously.

"SILVER DID! And it wasn't one of those here's a damn hug now leave me alone! It was one those…" once again she screamed happily.

"Yeah! Go on!" Ethan urged.

"IT WAS ONE OF THOSE: OMG I THINK I LIKE YOU HUGS!" Lyra shouted happily.

Lyra's mother had marched in her room at that moment.

"Silver…..likes you?" Ethan muttered out of shock.

"I think so! He let me lean on him while he walked me home today and everything!" Lyra replied happily.

"So you like Silver? I didn't know you two were hanging out…." Ethan answered.

"Yes! Yes we are hanging out! I think were starting to get closer!" Lyra said happily.

"Did he kiss you too?" Ethan asked sheepishly.

"No…but I'm not gonna say he will and I'm not gonna say he won't." Lyra answered as her face turned red to the question asked on the other line.

"Well it's late. I'll talk to you later! Oh and quick reminder Valentine's Day is tomorrow!" Ethan replied as he closed the conversation.

"YAY! I know it is! It'll be so awesome! Okay bye Ethan!" Lyra answered as she hung up the phone.

Her mother stared at her in fascination.

"So you like someone? That's what all this screaming is about?" her mother giggled.

"Well I don't really _like_ him like that…he's still just a friend." Lyra replied.

"A friend with benefits?" her mother teased.

"No Mom he's just a friend with _no_ benefits." Lyra answered quickly.

Her mother sat next to her and sighed contently.

"I remember when I did the same thing you did when your father talked to me. All he did was say hi and when I came home I screamed just like you did. It was a quick conversation and yet I freaked out. My Typhlosion was so concerned. The look on his face was so funny." Her mother laughed happily.

Lyra leaned on her mother's shoulder and held Furret tightly.

"He's a grouch…" Lyra thought out loud.

"The boy you like?" her mother asked.

"I told I don't _like_ him like that. He just seemed to grow on me ya' know?" Lyra replied.

"Keep telling yourself that." Her mother teased as she stood up.

Lyra gave her mother a bitter look and sighed.

"It's late. I'll see you in the morning." Her mother said as she walked out of her room.

"Good night Mom!" Lyra replied as she watched her mother close the door.

The next morning was Valentine's Day. Lyra happily waited for Silver with full hope in seeing him that day. _There's so much we could do today! We could go to that little event they're having in Goldenrod. Maybe we could just chill out today and probably have a picnic or something… _Lyra thought sweetly to herself. She waited for an hour and he still hadn't come yet. She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling and sighed. _Maybe he woke up late and is just realizing that he has to be here…. _Lyra assured herself. Another useless hour of waiting passed by again and this time Lyra's head was under her pillow. Furret sat next to her to keep her feeling content. Three more hours passed by and it was already two. _He could have gotten side-tracked._ Lyra assured herself once again. With a few more hours of useless waiting she checked the time for what seemed like the thousandth time and it was six. Her head stuffed in the pillow this time and she refused to check the time anymore. _He didn't come all day…maybe he's going to surprise me_. Lyra thought unhappily. Meganuim stared out the window for her all day had gotten tired of staring and decided to lay next to her. Lyra lifted her head and saw the sun setting slowly. She watched Ho-oh fly across the sky leaving a rainbow to close out the day. _I guess Ho-oh knows it's Valentine's Day._ Lyra thought bitterly. Once nine o' clock came around Lyra had gotten ready for bed and just laid there mindlessly. Her pokemon felt terrible for her and they all comforted her. Tears were beginning to pour down her face without her realizing it. She was seriously looking forward to seeing Silver that day and he never showed up.

Silver felt proud of himself. He stayed home and messed with the Team Rocket grunts and irritated his father while he tried to work. He had great day not having to hear Lyra's mouth. Silver was about to get into bed when he looked up Feraligatr and saw him pointing at the calendar.

"So?" Silver said bitterly.

Feraligatr pointed at the date on the calendar. Silver squinted his eyes to read the date properly.

"So what! Today's Valentine's Day and…." Silver suddenly stopped and thought about it.

Feraligatr stood there waiting for him to finish collecting his thoughts.

"Shit! I told Lyra she could spend it with me but I didn't even keep track and stayed home all day today and I know she was really looking forward for today and of all the damn days I choose to not be with her I choose today!" Silver got up and looked at the time.

It was ten o' clock. Valentine's Day wasn't over yet. He still had two hours to see her. He quickly put his clothes back on and ran out the door with Feraligatr trailing behind him. I gotta fly there! Silver quickly sent out Honchkrow and flew to the nearest poke-mart. He quickly bought the first card he saw and didn't even bother to read it then he flew on to Lyra's house. The window in Lyra's room was open to his luck so he immediately flew through the window instead knocking at the door. Lyra quickly sat up once she caught sight of him crash landing in her room.

"SILVER!" Lyra screamed.

Silver caught his breath and soon commanded Honchkrow to return. He let Feraligatr out his poke-ball and sighed in relief.

"Happy….Happy Valentine's Day Lyra…" Silver replied as he held out the random card he bought.

Lyra climbed down from her bed and took the card and started to read it. It said:

**Happy Sixth Birthday! I Know How Special Your Birthday Is!**

Lyra stared at it for a long time and the picture of the worn out pokemon on the front made the card look almost depressing. Lyra showed the inside of the card for Silver to read it.

"I don't find this funny." Lyra finally said.

Silver read the card and his face immediately turned a deep red. He smacked himself and felt stupid for not looking for a proper card. Feraligatr giggled in amusement.

"I'm sorry okay! I was at home and then Feraligatr let me know what day it was and I quickly went to the store and grabbed the first card I saw. Afterwards I came here. I had to hurry up before the day was over!" Silver explained.

"I knew you hated me but this is just heartless! You make me wait forever then crash in my room and coagulate me on my sixth birthday which happened seven damn years ago! Okay you got me! You can have your laugh now! This card made my day! And to top it all you came up with a lame excuse expecting me to believe it." Lyra replied unhappily as she threw the card at Silver.

Silver looked at the card and picked it up. He grabbed the pen that rested next to Lyra's computer and started to write on the card. Feraligatr peered over him to see what he was writing. Lyra had her head stuffed in the pillow quietly sobbing trying her best to keep as quiet as possible so Silver couldn't hear her crying. Meganium stared at Silver with anger burning in her eyes. _How dare he treat my Lyra that way!_ Meganium thought coldly. Once Silver finished writing on the card he walked over to Lyra and nudged her gently.

"Go away! You had your fun now just leave me alone!" Lyra muttered.

"I changed the card okay…" Silver replied softly.

Lyra lifted her head and wiped her eyes and read what he changed.

_I'm sorry if you thought this was a joke. I'm sorry I'm an asshole and a jerk. I just wanted to be able to give you something before the day was up. Lyra I'm sorry…you're a good friend and I just wanted the card to say Happy Valentine's Day but instead it wished you a happy sixth birthday. I'll say it for the card but with an honest report. Today was a miserable and lonely Valentine's Day._

After she read the card she looked up at Silver with a slightly warm look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry okay…" Silver whispered.

"So it's not a joke?" Lyra asked worriedly.

"No joke was intended." Silver answered.

"Thank you then Silver." Lyra said softly.

"You're welcome…" Silver replied quietly.

They both checked the time and Silver immediately grunted unhappily.

"Shit! It's late. The nearest Pokemon Center is like a mile from here I think! Well just down Route One but I don't want to walk and Honchkrow is too out of breath to fly home and home is an extremely long way from here!" Silver thought out loud.

"You're more then welcome to spend night here if you want." Lyra managed to say.

Silver thought about for a few seconds.

"Okay….fine….only for tonight because it's damn near eleven." Silver replied.

Lyra got back to bed and laid there waiting for Silver to make a choice. Silver just plopped on the floor and grunted uncomfortably. Lyra quickly looked over the edge of her bed and chuckled sweetly at the sight of Silver trying to adjust himself on the floor.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor you can sleep up here were it's warmer and comfortable." Lyra assured him sweetly.

"I don't want to evade your space." Silver answered quickly.

"You're not evading anything…I'm allowing you to come up here silly!" Lyra giggled.

Silver reluctantly got up and set himself next to Lyra. It was awkward for the both of them. Silver felt Furret snuggle next to him and the sight of her other pokemon sleeping at the edge of her bed.

"You let your pokemon sleep on your bed?" Silver asked.

"Yeah don't you?" Lyra answered.

"Hell no! There isn't much room because they like to take up a lot of fucking space." Silver replied.

Lyra returned her pokemon back into their poke-balls.

"Better?" Lyra asked curiously.

"Yeah…sure." Silver answered.

Meganium cut the light off and she went to sleep on the carpet next to Feraligatr. The moon light was the only light came into the room. There was an awkward silence held between the both of them. Silver waited for Lyra to fall asleep. Every now and then he'd nudge her softly to see if she were awake. Lyra soon caught to what the nudges meant and she automatically reported that she was still awake. It was quiet until about midnight when Lyra's phone rang. Lyra reluctantly answered the phone.

"Hello?" Lyra answered curiously.

"Hey Lyra! I knew you'd still be awake! Guess what!" it was Joey on the other line.

"What?" Lyra replied drowsily

"My awesome Rattata kicked a pidgeot's ass today!" Joey said proudly.

"Joey I'm about to go to sleep could we talk about this later?" Lyra replied.

"No Lyra this is just too important!" Joey answered.

"But Joey…" Lyra was soon interrupted by Joey's boasting about his Rattata.

Silver leaned over Lyra and grabbed her phone.

"She doesn't want to fucking hear your damn mouth right now! Lyra wants to get some fucking sleep so talk about this shit in the morning!" Silver demanded over the phone.

Joey quickly hung the phone up a tiny good-bye.

Silver handed Lyra her phone back and returned to his previous position. Lyra put her phone back and nudged Silver.

"You didn't have to say that to him." Lyra whispered.

"He was irritating me…" Silver replied softy.

"Well um…..hey Silver I was wondering…can I wear your jacket sometime?" Lyra asked curiously.

"Yeah sure….but don't expect to wear it anytime soon." Silver answered.

Lyra snuggled next to Silver happily with her head resting on his chest. It took five minutes for Silver to put his arm around her but he eventually did. After a few minutes Lyra finally drifted off to sleep. Silver stayed in his place for about ten minutes to make sure she was asleep for good. He quietly got up and started to look through her bag.

"Potions, more healing items….a few ethers. Okay more crap and a tour book." Silver whispered to himself as he put her bag down and moved onto her closet.

Meganium lifted her head and watched Silver silently.

"Okay there's nothing in here special…" Silver muttered.

He spotted a box that sat under her clothes and he quickly pulled it out to see what was in it. There were endless pictures of her and Ethan. They seemed so happy in each picture. The first picture was when she had first moved in. At the time Ethan was more than happy to take a picture with her. She looked a bit nervous and he looked happy and excited. The more he went through the pictures the more he noticed it was almost like seeing Lyra grow up over the years in just ten minuets.

"Damn they took a lot of pictures together no wonder she was so depressed and desperate after Ethan left." Silver whispered to himself.

"Mega!" Meganium finally called out.

Silver quickly turned around and caught the pokemon staring dead at him.

"Go back to sleep!" Silver urged.

"Mega!" Meganium replied defiantly.

"I'm serious! Don't get me in trouble!" Silver warned.

Meganium stared at the box. She walked over to Silver and snatched the pictures from him and started to put the pictures back in order. Silver went to get the box from Meganium but she immediately snapped at him. Silver reluctantly got up and set himself to Lyra. He watched her put the box back and close the closet door.

"Meganium!" Meganium said with a warning tone.

She curled up next to Feraligatr and stared at Silver to keep him check.

"You have no right to be next to Feraligatr." Silver whispered unhappily.

"Mega!" Meganium teased as she scooted closer to Feraligatr.

Silver huffed and laid on his back unhappily; staring at the ceiling. After an hour he finally managed to fall asleep. '

When morning had arrived the light peered at Lyra waking her up slowly. She woke up with Silver snoring on her chest and his left arm was wrapped around her body. She nudged him awkwardly trying to get him off of her.

"Silver…." Lyra whispered nervously.

All the nudging did was made his grip tighter. She looked around her room nervously. _Just calm down….he asleep so nothing major gonna happen right?_ Lyra assured herself. She patiently waited for Silver to wake up, she felt him fidgeting which was a sign of awakening. He slowly opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jus….just go put it over there….." Silver muttered quietly as he fell back asleep.

"Screw this…..SILVER!" Lyra shouted.

"What! Shut the hell I'm awake dammit! Stop screaming!" Silver replied drowsily.

"Get off of me!" Lyra demanded.

Silver immediately rolled off of her and got up.

"Well thanks for letting me stay here but I have to go now." Silver said as he put his jacket and shoes on.

Lyra sat up and stared at him run out the door. Feraligatr instantly jumped out of his sleep and followed Silver behind.

"He didn't even say good-bye." Lyra whispered after he left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After Silver had finally made it home he took a deep breath. Feraligatr stared at him unhappily. _How dare you try to leave like that and not even take the time to inform me of your departure! _Feraligatr soon slapped him. Silver snarled at Feraligatr until Feraligatr tackled him. Team Rocket grunts would avoid the two consciously trying their best not to get involved with fight. Feraligatr was kicking poor Silver ass naturally; he was stronger than Silver. This unfair fight continued until Silver's father grabbed Silver and brought him to his feet.

"Stop fighting with pokemon!" his father demanded.

Silver instantly growled at his father like an angry houndoom.

"Like you're any better!" Silver snapped.

His father ignored him and walked away. Feraligatr laughed and pointed at him. Soon he started to dance around Silver with a laugh that teased him.

"I don't need you!" Silver barked as he marched to his room.

Feraligatr followed him still giggling_. I don't need you either._ _I already have to hear your senseless cursing. Silver you are a terrible trainer! _Feraligatr sat on Silver's bed taking up most of the space. Silver tried pushing him off but Feraligatr purposely sat on him. _I won't get off until you tell me why you left Lyra like that!_ Feraligatr thought silently to himself. Silver struggled to get up until he caught onto the stare that his pokemon was giving him.

"What?" Silver asked.

_Tell me why you left Lyra like that you jerk!_ Feraligatr gave him the stare that said it all. Silver took a deep breath and tried lifting Feraligatr from his back but failed.

"Okay! I'll tell you why I left Lyra like that! I tried to shake it off!" Silver admitted.

_Shake what off? _

"Shake off the fact that I was highly comfortable laying on her like that. Also trying get to out of there as soon as possible! It was awkward okay!" Silver replied.

_That's the dumbest reason I have ever heard of! What a lame excuse!_ Feraligatr shifted all his weight on Silver.

Silver squeaked in pain and his breathing was beginning to slow down. Feraligatr caught on quickly and got off of him. Silver sat in his bed and quietly starred at the ground Feraligatr was still angry at him decided to give a little message. Feraligatr wrote on a piece of paper with his best hand writing (though he's only wrote something once in his whole life.) After he was done he handed the piece of paper to Silver. Silver stared at it trying his best to decipher his pokemon's hand writing (paw writing). After a few minutes he finally figured out what it said.

_Sex_

Silver's face turned red and heard the laughter of his Feraligatr. He dropped the paper nervously and the thought of Lyra came to his head. _Based on the way you look I'd say you'd do it with her too! I knew it! Freak! _Feraligatr teased mentally. Silver looked up at his pokemon; he quickly noticed the taunting expression on Feraligatr's face.

"Why would imply that! I don't even see her in that light!" Silver snapped.

_Yes but you automatically thought of Lyra when you saw the word. I just wrote the word I never implied Lyra or anything. I just wrote the word. The word could've just been meaningless but look who decided to put Lyra in the equation._ Feraligatr gave Silver a sweet smile. Silver tore up the paper and threw it away.

"Do you want me to see her?" Silver asked quietly.

_I'd like you too._ Feraligatr nodded.

"Why?" Silver asked.

_Because she seems to be making you a lot nicer and I like it. She's also keeping you distracted so we don't have to train. I like this and I'm sure the others do too. Especially Honchkrow. I know after that battle you'd probably train him extra hard if you weren't hanging out with Lyra._

"Feraligatr…." Feraligatr said out loud.

"Alright fine…we'll go see her. Only because you want to see her. I'll tell her that you missed her and that you wouldn't leave me alone about it." Silver replied unhappily.

_Shit! You're the one who asked me whether you should see her or not._ Feraligatr smacked Silver. Silver ignored the fact that Feraligatr had hit him and started to walk out of his room. Feraligatr was shocked he didn't react to his hit. He thought he would instantly smack him back or call him a mean name. Before Silver walked out of the front door his father stopped him from leaving.

"Silver where are you headed?" his father asked.

"To a friend's house…why?" Silver replied.

"You've been gone a lot lately and I've noticed that when you do return Feraligatr isn't worn out or anything so I know for fact you haven't been training your pokemon." His father answered.

"I'm taking some time off. I'll be back on my daily routine once I'm done with her…" Silver replied.

"Who is _her_?" his father asked curiously with a taunting expression.

"A girl….no one special." Silver replied sternly.

"She's obviously special if you're actually taking your time out to see her." His father teased.

_That's right!_ Feraligatr agreed mentally. _You should see how he acts in front of her!_

"Well that's because I have too." Silver answered.

_Yeah right. You're so heartless that you know damn well if you didn't think she was worth anything you'd defiantly leave her and not bother to even hang out with her again._ Feraligatr just rolled his eyes.

"I think it's because you want too." His father answered.

_Exactly! Thank you!_ Feraligatr smiled.

"Not because I want too! Because I have too!" Silver denied.

_Yeah keep telling yourself that buddy._

"Well you're a Rocket and as a Rocket you do things by choice not because someone told you to do it. Defiance is our middle name. So Silver if you're seeing this girl then it's because you _want_ to see her not because you _have _to see her. You never play by the rules. In fact Silver when I look at you I see the word Defiance written all over you." His father replied.

_Damn right._

"Whatever…I don't feel like putting up with this. I'm just going to go see her okay. It's nothing special!" Silver denied once again as he left closing the door behind him.

Lyra sat in the living room and watched TV. She wasn't really watching the TV she was sort of just staring at the moving picture with the sound off. She was really just thinking. Meganium was sitting next to her watching her mother cook waiting patiently for the food to be finished. _He was on my chest…and he had his arm wrapped around me…_ Lyra quietly thought. _Though he acts heartless I feel like he's starting to be….oh I hate to say it but….I think he's starting to be nice to me. I don't want to say it out loud he might jump right back to being heartless. I don't know that thought came to me when I saw him snoring on me like that. Why would I ever think he'd try anything like that? He seemed so comfortable and so content. I can't say happy because I know it was happiness it just content. _Lyra sat thinking to herself. What got her out of deep thought was the knocking on the door. She turned around and watched her mother answer it. Once she opened the door it was Silver standing there with is arms crossed and a reluctant look on his face. Lyra immediately got up and pushed her mother out the way.

"I thought you were gonna stay home for the rest of the day?" Lyra said curiously.

"Me too but Feraligatr over here was just dying to see you so to stop his whining I brought him here." Silver replied.

_Liar! To stop your whining you came over! If could speak English I'd scream the word out right now! _Feraligatr pouted.

"He doesn't look too happy to me." Lyra muttered.

Silver turned around to see Feraligatr's face and noticed the unhappy look on his face.

"He had a thorn little foot." Silver teased.

_I'll show you little foot!_

"I see…..so um….what's up other than the fact that Feraligatr wanted to see me?" Lyra asked.

"Do you wanna…do you wanna sit by the water?" Silver asked nervously.

_First a lame excuse and now you're asking her to go to the water._

"Sure…where at?" Lyra answered.

"The light house." Silver replied.

They sat on top of the light house and stared down at the water. They didn't really plan on sitting on top of the light house but they did. Lyra had her face against the glass while Silver sat behind her tossed pokemon food at the Ampharos. It was quiet between the two of them and the only sound they heard were the sound of Ampharos chewing. Feraligatr sat next to Silver and watched Lyra. Meganium stood next to Lyra and watched Silver. T_hey're completely ignoring each other! _Both Feraligatr and Meganium thought. Feraligatr gave Silver a gentle nudge while Meganium nudged Lyra. She looked at Silver and watched toss a piece of food to the Ampharos. She turned back around and continued to stare at the water.

"Not now Meganium…" Lyra whispered when Meganium nudged her again.

Feraligatr nudged Silver once more and this Silver turned around to look at Lyra. He saw her just staring out the window. Silver ignored it and went to get another piece of food; Feraligatr this time hit him.

"Okay fine!" Silver mumbled quietly to Feraligatr and got up.

Surprise her…. Feraligatr gave him stare that told him to do it.

Silver took the message and sighed nervously.

"Okay fine…." Silver whispered quietly.

Feraligatr nodded happily when Silver had caught on to what he wanted. He slowly walked over to Lyra nervously. Feraligatr gave him two thumbs up. Silver sighed unhappily and walked over to Lyra. He took his jacket off nervously and wrapped it around her body. This surprised Lyra, she felt him putting the jacket over her shoulders and soon she felt his arms wrap around her waist. Meganium was shocked. She never thought she'd see Silver do this; in fact the thought never came to her mind. Feraligatr thought he'd just nudge her and start asking stupid questions. _I said surprise her not me! _Feraligatr thought quietly.

"Silver….!" Lyra squeaked as heart nearly pound its way out of her chest.

"I never actually told anyone this but I like the way the sun shines on the water. Makes the water sparkle…..kinda like you." Silver whispered.

Meganium dropped her jaw open and nearly fainted. _Where the hell did that come from! That was a bit cheesy but I'll let it pass considering the fact that it came from you Silver._ Feraligatr grunted. The Ampharos in light house watched Silver and Lyra and sighed sweetly. _Oh how romantic!_ The Ampharos thought sweetly to herself. _It must be feel so good to be loved like that!_ The Ampharos sighed happily.

"I don't know exactly why but for some reason I want to cry." Lyra mumbled.

"I'll be honest. I won't understand why you would want to cry right now Lyra." Silver replied quietly.

"You're doing off beat things Silver. I'm slightly concerned." Lyra mentioned.

"Well with a pokemon like Feraligatr who wouldn't be." Silver giggled.

Feraligatr huffed and tried his best to hide his tiny smirk.

"Well…." Lyra hesitated.

"If you want me to let go I will." Silver replied.

"No….no I don't really _want _you to let go but….." Lyra answered nervously.

"But only I want too right?" Silver guessed.

"Sure…" Lyra whispered.

Silver rested his head on her shoulder and stared out the window with her. She felt his grip become tighter and her heart continued to race. Meganium noticed Silver blushing. _What is going through his head? He's not saying anything but I've never seen anyone's face that red in my life!_ Meganium thought curiously. _Oh it's not fair! I want a boyfriend to hold me like!_ Ampharos thought enviously. Feraligatr quickly looked at Ampharos. _Boyfriend! Really!_ Feraligatr questioned. Ampharos caught the questioning look Feraligatr was giving her.

"Amph?" Ampharos questioned curiously.

"Fer…" Feraligatr answered as he shook his head.

Ampharos huffed disappointedly. _I thought they were together! I'm sorry for mistaking them. You just crushed all my dreams! _Ampharos whimpered. After about ten minutes Lyra felt Silver's arms slip away from her body. She expected him to take his jacket back but instead he let her wear it.

"Let's um….let's go home. Um…..I'll walk you home." Silver said nervously.

"Your jacket…" Lyra mentioned as she tried to hand him his jacket.

"You can wear it." Silver replied.

Lyra put his jacket on and started to follow him. Silver grabbed her hand nervously and led her to the elevator. _If only we did this on Valentine's Day. Dammit Silver._ Lyra thought unhappily to herself. Meganium and Feraligatr followed them silently.

Once Silver had finally gotten Lyra home safely he walked off without even saying good-bye.

"Silver wait!" Lyra commanded.

Silver stopped and felt Feraligatr bump into him again.

"What?" Silver questioned.

"You forgot your jacket!" Lyra replied as she started to take it off.

"Just do me a favor and keep it safe for me tonight. I'll take it back in the morning when I come see you." Silver answered as he started to walk again.

Lyra kept the jacket on and watched him until he was completely out of sight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Feraligatr just smiled at him once Silver was in his room again. _Someone has a little crush!_ Feraligatr teased. Silver sighed contently. That feeling he got from being so close to her made him blush and he knew it too. He didn't have his jacket with him and knowing exactly where it was made him blush a little bit. This time he didn't actually mind thinking about her. He didn't get so angry when he thought of the feeling he got.

"Lyra….." he whispered to himself.

Feraligatr heard him clearly and stared at him in shock. _Did he just….did he just whisper her name!_

He set his head in his pillow and sighed. _What is wrong with me! Why do I act the way I act around her? Why am I apologizing for almost everything that I do that's wrong in front of her? Why did I hold her like that! Where the hell did that water sparkles kinda like you shit come from! Why the hell did let her keep my jacket for the night! Silver keep it together! Lyra is just another everyday girl! _Silver coached himself mentally.

"She's not an everyday girl! She's Lyra!" Silver thought loud.

Feraligatr eyes widen and his jaw dropped open. He gave Silver a surprised stare and stood there mindlessly.

"Feraligatr!" Feraligatr muttered out shock.

Silver looked over at his surprised Feraligatr.

"Don't tell anyone!" Silver quickly snapped.

Feraligatr nodded his head and tried his best to forget Silver said that. _Why do I feel like holding her again! Why is that feeling so addicting! Why the hell do I want her near me so bad all of sudden!_ Silver questioned himself mentally. Silver decided to let his Pokémon out of their poke-balls for a brief second. He let them all out and they came out trembling in fear at the sight of their trainer. Weavile shook until she felt Silver suddenly pick her up and hug her tightly. Honchkrow, Gengar, and Feraligatr stood there in shock.

"Weavile there's something wrong with me…." Silver whispered unhappily.

"Wea?" Weavile muttered.

"I don't what it is…" Silver replied softly.

Lyra had removed her clothes and decided to put Silver's jacket on for kicks. She giggled at herself in the mirror; Meganium and the others just stared at her.

"If Silver saw me like this he'd probably get angry with me!" Lyra giggled.

_Shit…he'd probably pin you to the bed and go down on you if he saw you wearing his jacket like that!_ Meganium disagreed mentally. Pichu giggled with Lyra out pure amusement; Croconaw just slept quietly with Ampharos next to him. Pidgeot stood there mindlessly wondering why she thought wearing jacket with nothing underneath was funny. Meganium just shook her head disapprovingly.

"Hey Meganium!" Lyra called out.

"Mega?" Meganium answered.

"Isn't funny how he's so thin yet his jacket is really big on me but it fits him perfectly!" Lyra asked sweetly.

"Mega…." Meganium rolled her eyes and decided to lie on the carpet.

_Well he is a guy. _Meganium thought stupidly to herself.

"Ampharos I saw that female Ampharos at the light house today." Lyra mentioned.

Her Ampharos quickly woke up and stared at her.

"Amph!" Ampharos muttered in shock.

"I know how much you like her." Lyra replied.

"Amph…." Ampharos answered nervously.

"Maybe I'll take you to go see her sometime next week." Lyra mentioned.

"Amph!" Ampharos replied happily.

He quickly smiled to himself and went back to sleep. Lyra was thought it was kind of cute until her mother walked in on her.

"Lyra?" her mother called out.

Lyra quickly turned and nearly turned white.

"Gawd you scared me!" Lyra answered nervously.

"Aww is that your boyfriend's jacket?" her mother teased.

"He's not my boyfriend he's my friend!" Lyra snapped.

"I know I was just playing. You actually look kinda cute with that jacket on." Her mother replied sweetly.

"Thanks I was just curious though. Anyway what did you want?" Lyra asked.

"I just wanted to check on you. Alright good night Lyra." Her mother answered as she left; closing the door behind her.

The next morning Silver had arrived before Lyra had even woke up. Surprisingly Lyra's mother had let him in. He walked up to Lyra's room and opened the door quietly trying hard not to wake her and her Pokémon. He caught Lyra in his jacket. He stared at her for a long time. He sat next to quietly for a few minutes; resisting the urge to check to see if she were wearing anything underneath his jacket. Why did this thought even enter my head! Silver thought curiously as he stared at her sleeping. Feraligatr noticed the questioning look on Silver's face. He couldn't hold it in anymore. His curiosity got the best of him; he slowly removed the blanket from Lyra and gently started to unzip the jacket. Lyra felt the cold air hit her gently and she slowly woke up. The first thing she saw was Silver. Her face turned red when she realized he was slowly unzipping the jacket.

"S…Silver!" Lyra said drowsily.

Silver immediately stopped when he heard her soft voice.

"What are you doing?" Lyra asked worriedly.

"Um…nothing but being curious." Silver replied nervously.

"You're earlier than usual…why?" Lyra asked curiously.

"If I answer you will you let me unzip the jacket?" Silver asked as his face turned red.

"Um….there's nothing underneath it." Lyra admitted reluctantly.

"I figured as much." Silver replied softly as his face turned a deeper red.

Lyra sat up and suddenly Silver wrapped his arms around her. He held tightly against him; he felt relieved and so much better than before. _This is what I really wanted….I didn't really want anything else. _Silver thought _happily _to himself. He was actually happy! He had a smile on his face and warm feeling inside. Feraligatr caught on to happy vibe Silver gave and nearly fainted.

"Lyra I'll admit it to you and you only…with the exception of Feraligatr. I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else okay? This will be our little secret." Silver whispered.

"Okay…my lips are sealed." Lyra replied.

"Lyra…..I really and truly l…like you. I think you're a good friend. I like you Lyra I really do. You've grown on to me." Silver finally admitted.

"I like you too Silver." Lyra replied softly.

"I just have one question for you…" Silver whispered.

He no longer had that happy tone of voice. It became cold and dark. An extremely unhappy vibe.

"Yeah?" Lyra answered nervously.

"Why…why did you bring me these feelings suddenly? It feels weird…..it's uncomfortable. I get around you and I feel nervous and I can't think properly. I get the urge to be near you. I hate it….I hate these feelings it seems like they're the things that are driving me to you. I actually….care about you Lyra. I sound so weak right now…" Silver replied unhappily.

Lyra just hugged him back; soon she heard a quiet sobbing.

"Silver you're crying…" Lyra said worriedly.

_Silver you're crying!_ Feraligatr thought and this time he did faint.

"I'm not crying, I just having something in my eye." Silver replied trying to sound normal.

"It's okay to let your feelings out." Lyra assured him as she wiped a few tears from Silver's eyes.

"No it's not…" Silver replied softly.

"Yes it is…..Silver I promise not tell anyone." Lyra reassured him.

"I hate feeling this way." Silver muttered.

"At least you're experiencing feelings other than anger, hate, envy, and things related to that subject matter." Lyra replied softly.

She felt his grip become tighter than before. Lyra bravely kissed Silver's cheek which caused him to instantly pin her down against her bed.

"S…Silver!" Lyra shrieked.

"Lyra….Lyra don't kiss me like that again! I said I liked you I never said I felt more than that!" Silver demanded.

"I'm sorry I just thought it would make you feel better….I'm sorry…" Lyra replied as her voice quivered.

Silver took a deep breath and sighed.

"No…I'm sorry…for reacting like that." Silver let her go and felt stupid.

There was an awkward silence held between them both. Silver stared at the ground nervously while Lyra lied on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I'd like my jacket back now." Silver said breaking the silence.

Lyra sat up and looked at him and started to blush.

"I….I uh…" Lyra hesitated nervously.

Silver stared at her waiting for an accurate answer.

"If you get out of my room and wait in the hallway to give me time to put some on underneath then maybe I can take off your jacket and give it to you." Lyra said nervously.

"I don't trust you." Silver replied sternly.

"Why?" Lyra asked curiously.

"You might do something weird to my precious jacket." Silver answered.

"What could I possibly do weird to you 'precious jacket' huh?" Lyra asked.

"Well you can pour bleach on it, throw it out the window and may possibly burn it." Silver answered sternly.

Lyra took a deep breath and started to push Silver out of her room.

"Go wait in the damn hallway!" Lyra demanded as she shut the door in Silver's face.

Silver leaned against the door unhappily waiting for Lyra to open the door again. After about ten minutes she opened the door and handed him his jacket.

"Here….impatient." Lyra said handed him his jacket.

Silver snatched his jacket away from her and quickly put it on.

"I miss you!" Silver whispered happily to himself after he zipped it up.

"C'mon jacket-lover let's go wonder around Johto….again." Lyra said as she walked downstairs.

Silver woke up Feraligatr and drag him out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They sat together on the roof of the Bell Tower quietly. The afternoon sun seemed to shine brightly and the heat seemed so intense.

"It's so hot!" Lyra muttered.

She sat in Silver's shadow to keep herself cool. Silver quickly caught on to what she was doing and moved out the way. Feraligatr smiled at Meganium and gave her a sweet look. Meganium automatically moved away from Feraligatr in disgust. _Not in a million years punk! Just because our trainers like each other doesn't mean I like you._ Meganium sat next Lyra and held her head high to show she wanted nothing to do with Feraligatr. Silver scooted closer to Lyra and had a look on his face as if nothing was going on. Feraligatr watched Silver suspiciously wonder why he slowly and surely getting closer to Lyra. Lyra soon felt his arm around her shoulder; which nearly scared her half to death. Lyra soon bravely laid in Silver's lap. She looked up him with a sweet smile and reached to touch his hair (for the first time). Silver set his hand on her cheek.

"I feel weak…." Silver whispered.

"Why?" Lyra asked softly.

"Because I'm actually letting you lay on me and to add to it I'm letting you touch my hair….I feel weak." Silver replied.

"You're not weak….you're strong." Lyra assured him.

"How so?" Silver asked.

"Well you're strong enough to let me know you like me and to show your feelings towards me. Believe me Silver it's strength." Lyra replied.

Silver face went red while Feraligatr stared at Lyra as if she were crazy.

"That's something I don't want to believe." Silver muttered.

"There's a lot of we probably don't want to believe." Lyra giggled.

Silver grabbed Lyra's soft hands and leaned over her with his forehead touching hers.

"Lyra…you make do the weirdest things." Silver whispered.

"Is that a good thing?" Lyra asked.

"Maybe…" Silver answered.

_Silver stop taunting me and kiss me already!_ Lyra screamed mentally. Her cheeks turned red at her thought; he was so close to her. _This is probably as close as we are going to get…stupid me! Why would I think that!_ Lyra questioned herself. Silver sat up and pushed Lyra off of him.

"Well anyway the real answer is that it isn't a good thing. So I guess I'm ready to go home." Silver said sternly standing up as he signaled Feraligatr to follow him.

Meganium was horrified. _How does he just instantly switch emotions like that! _She helped Lyra up to her feet and started to follow her. Lyra thanked Meganium and brushed herself off.

"That was rude!" Lyra barked.

"Your point?" Silver asked with an interested tone of voice.

"You didn't have to push me off like that!" Lyra snapped.

"Well you wouldn't get up." Silver replied.

"What! You showed no sign of wanting me to get up!" Lyra barked.

"Whatever…" Silver muttered.

Lyra crossed her arms and walked behind him unhappily. _Way to ruin the moment…jerk!_ Lyra thought unhappily. Meganium was thinking the same thing; she wasn't a bit happy to see Silver just push her off like that and to add to that he was the one put his arm around her first!

"I'm going the opposite way." Lyra said sternly while she held back small tears.

"Okay...see ya' later." Silver replied nearly heartlessly.

"Bye…" Lyra answered as she head towards the opposite direction.

Feraligatr saw the tears Lyra was holding back. He nudged Silver to get his attention.

"What?" Silver asked with no interest.

Feraligatr pointed at Lyra and hit Silver. _Go apologize for being a jerk dammit!_ Feraligatr urged him closer to her.

"Hell no!" Silver replied.

Feraligatr lifted Silver off the ground forcefully and carried him over to Lyra. He caught up to Lyra and got her attention. Both Meganium and Lyra turned around and caught sight of Feraligatr carrying Silver with a smile on his face. He put Silver down and pushed towards Lyra.

"Feraligatr!" Feraligatr urged.

Silver took a deep breath and sighed unhappily.

"I'm sorry for being a total jerk and not acknowledging your feelings." Silver whispered reluctantly.

"I guess it's been Feraligatr that's been making apologize the whole time hasn't it? I can tell its fake….Feraligatr been the one who has reminded you of a bunch things too hasn't he? He's probably also the one who has urged you to come see every day too huh? If it were up to you then you'd probably never even take the same amount of time out that you do to see me. If it were up to you I'd probably see you once a week instead every day!" Lyra replied unhappily.

"That's not true! I swear it's not him who's driving me to you! I mean if it were I could just instantly return him and ignore his words of wisdom!" Silver denied.

"You're lying!" Lyra barked.

"I swear I'm not lying!" Silver denied once more.

"Yes you are Silver! You're lying and you're heartless!" Lyra snapped.

"I'm not heartless there's something there!" Silver protested.

"I'm having an extremely hard time believing that!" Lyra replied bitterly.

"Do I have to fucking prove it?" Silver barked.

"Even if you do I still won't believe that you even have a heart you worthless jer…." Lyra was soon interrupted by the sudden feeling of Silver's lips being pressed gently and nervously against hers.

He had his hands set on her shoulders and his face was red. He was trembling nervously and he pulled her closer to him while his heart nearly pound its way out his chest. After about a few seconds he took a deep breath and stepped away from Lyra.

"S…see…Lyra…..I…I told you I had a…a heart…" Silver whispered.

His voice quivered and he stared at the floor; he refused to look into her eyes and he was afraid to look at Feraligatr. _What the hell did I just do!_ It seemed like they were standing there silently forever. Lyra wanted to say something but the feeling she had just gotten held her words back. They were both stiff and Meganium had her jaw dropped open while Feraligatr stared at Silver with mixture between shock and surprise. Silver nervously walked over to Lyra and grabbed her hand. He started to drag her towards home. Lyra picked her feet up and started to follow him silently.

Once they reached her house he opened the door for her and nervously waved good-bye.

"S…Silver." Lyra said finally after what seemed like forever.

"Y…yeah?" Silver answered nervously.

"I'm sorry…" Lyra said quietly.

"For what?" Silver asked curiously.

"For calling you heartless and for accusing you of being a liar." Lyra replied.

"I'm also sorry then…." Silver muttered.

"Why? I'm the one who got emotional…" Lyra hesitated.

"Sorry for…..being a jerk and sorry for…k...kissing you like that." Silver whispered.

"Why…..?" Lyra asked curiously.

"Because earlier this morning I…I said kissing was off limits!" Silver replied.

"Okay so you broke your own regulation it's okay not everyone can keep certain standards…" Lyra assured him.

"The thing is…the thing is that the stupid kiss I gave you was…never mind." Silver hesitated.

Lyra wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quiet good-bye. Silver didn't bother to hug her back; he just signaled her to get off of him by grunting. She let go of him and went into her house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Silver came home with questions swarming in his head; not only questions but also Lyra. He went into his room and closed the door. He sat on his bed feeling awkward. Feraligatr decided not mess with him that night because the reaction he had with his first seemed to be coming out weird.

When he tried to sleep and he couldn't. When he tried to eat his breakfast the next morning and he couldn't. The way he walked seemed like he lost all feeling. When his father called him to the office to ask him a few questions all of his answers were "Lyra…" This pissed his father off and sent him out. Silver starred out his window and barely touched his lunch. When night fell once again he thought of Lyra. His dinner was almost not even there and Feraligatr noticed he didn't eat anything all day. Though his stomach was begging for food he completely ignored it. Silver couldn't deny the feelings he got after he kissed her. He laid in his bed silently starring at the ceiling. He wanted her near him but he forced himself to stay home all day.

Lyra spent her day at home too. She stayed in bed all morning and half of the afternoon, she ate like crazy and watched a bunch of soap operas. She watched one soap opera about a stern guy who was afraid to tell the girl liked about how he felt. (Sounds familiar right?) After she ate ice-cream and watch romance movies she went to bed reading an erotic story. Lyra's reaction to her first kiss was totally different from Silver's reaction. Lyra thought about Silver all day that day too. She wanted him near her but forced herself to stay home and not go looking for him. It was hard to that in the sense that she really wanted to see him. Meganium stayed near her to keep her distracted.

The next three weeks was the same thing, they both refused to go looking for each other. Silver started training his Pokémon again. His Pokémon noticed that the trainings were nowhere near as brutal was they were before which left them worried about him. Weavile would usually give him hug if he just gave up on some days. As for Lyra who took her Pokémon out to battle again. It felt great to them to finally be out and going against other trainers again. Lyra even stopped to talk to Joey (even though it was on going conversation about his rattata). When she came home she noticed it was in the middle of March.

"Has time really been flying like that? Hey Meganium what do you think we should do tomorrow?" Lyra asked curiously.

"Mega…" Meganium answered as she pointed at the Pokémon League on the map.

"No…we'll be there for about a day and a half." Lyra replied.

"Mega!" Meganium answered as she pointed on little spot that Lyra had just noticed.

"That was never on my map." Lyra muttered.

Meganium and Lyra stared at the spot and noticed tiny writing next to it.

"It says come visit anytime – Silver." Lyra announced.

Meganium shook her head no rapidly and blocked the door. Lyra got up and tried to move her out the way, but Meganium hissed at her viciously and continued to block the door.

"Move Meganium! I have to see him!" Lyra demanded as she tried to move her out the way.

Meganium just hissed once more and stayed in her place. Lyra gave up and called Pidgeot out of his ball. She opened the window let Pidgeot fly out first and with full trust that Pidgeot would catch her if she jumped took the risk and jumped. As she trusted Pidgeot would he caught her and flew in the direction Lyra commanded him to go in. Meganium stared out the window and watched her trainer fly out of sight. She sighed unhappily and sat on the carpet and decided to wait for her to come back.

Pidgeot flew fast and swiftly to listened closely to Lyra's directions. Once he landed to let Lyra off she remembered she had left his ball at home. She stood there waiting for Silver in area he marked on the map. When night fell she was still there with Pidgeot resting in her lap. Silver had arrived finally after Lyra had waited patiently. Silver was too tired to notice Lyra sitting there until Feraligatr nudged him to get his attention. After Silver caught on to what Feraligatr was trying to tell he walked over Lyra.

"What are you doing here?" Silver asked quietly.

Lyra pulled out her map and showed him what he marked on her it.

"Oh…yeah I forgot I did that." Silver muttered.

They both stayed quiet for a few minutes until Lyra decided to say something.

"I missed you…" Lyra whispered.

"I sort of missed you too." Silver replied.

_Liar you missed her a lot!_ Feraligatr thought quietly.

Silver helped Lyra up to her feet and led her to a building that was hiding behind all the trees; it had huge R sitting on top of it.

"Before we go in you have to wear this over your clothes until I give you the okay to take it off." Silver said handing that stupid Team Rocket outfit she had to wear when saving the director.

She stared at it and then reluctantly put it on.

"I hate this outfit." Lyra muttered.

"Oh but it gives you so much power over the citizens of Johto." Silver sniggered.

Silver led Lyra in and passed all the Team Rocket grunts that waved at him nervously.

"Silver!" his father called out.

Silver stopped in his tracks and reluctantly turned around.

"What!" Silver answered.

"What the hell are you doing dragging around grunts?" His father asked.

"What the hell are you doing trying to get into my business!" Silver barked.

Silver ignored his father (who was cursing at him) and went straight up a flight of stairs and into his room. After he closed the door he gave Lyra the "O.K." to take it off.

"So who was that?" Lyra asked curiously.

"No one important just a weirdo who tries to order me around." Silver answered.

"Are you sure?" Lyra asked.

"Okay fine…that's my father, though, I can't stand him and I sadly live here because that's my stupid father." Silver confessed reluctantly.

"I can see that you two have a very bad relationship." Lyra commented.

"I'd like to keep it that way." Silver muttered.

Silver grabbed Lyra's hand and led her over to his bed.

"It feels awkward having you here…" Silver said quietly.

"I can kinda understand that." Lyra replied.

"Lyra…since we been apart for the past few weeks I've realized what was important to me and what wasn't. I've also realized that you as a friend is bullshit to me. I've also concluded that I don't really actually like you as I said before. The thing is that I had a lot of time to think and I see you in another light than before. I guess we can come to conclude that…"Silver stopped and mumbled a few words.

"What Silver…what are you going to say?" Lyra urged.

"I'm…I'm in love with…I'm in love with CANDY!" Silver answered.

"You're in love with candy?" Lyra repeated.

"Yes Lyra I'm in love with candy." Silver replied.

"Okay well I love candy too…it's really sweet." Lyra agreed awkwardly.

"Yes it is really sweet…and I never actually got a real taste of it before but I got a sneak peek of what it may taste like." Silver said nervously.

"I don't get it…" Lyra muttered.

"No what I mean to say is I'm in love with candy. I adore candy and I've realized this after we were apart." Silver answered.

"Yeah I know I still don't get it." Lyra repeated.

"Lyra what I mean to say is….candy reminds me of…well you. It's sweet, looks good and well can be bad for my health but good for my happiness level. The thing is I don't know if you're bad for my health or not but candy defiantly reminds me of you. So if I love candy as much I do then imagine how much I love you…since it's the candy that brings you to my thoughts." Silver explained nervously.

Lyra wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"So when you say you're in love with candy you mean…" Lyra hesitated.

"I mean you…you're the candy." Silver whispered.

Silver heard Lyra sobbing quietly and saw her constantly wipe her eyes.

"Lyra don't cry…I'm dead serious don't cry. It wasn't supposed to do that." Silver demanded.

"I'm sorry….it's just….it's just that your speech was so sweet." Lyra sobbed.

"It wasn't a speech." Silver corrected.

"Whatever…it was sweet." Lyra replied.

"So um….it's really late. Are you going home?" Silver asked.

"Well I was hoping I could stay here tonight but if you want me too then I will." Lyra answered.

"No, no don't go I was just sort of asking. I want you near me I haven't seen in you long time…" Silver replied.

Silver set Lyra against the soft sheets and leaned over her. He wasn't trembling this time but his face went red once again. Lyra had reacted properly this time by kissing him back. Lyra took her hat off and set on top of her stomach. The hat was soon replaced by warm feeling of Silver's hand. _Is this real or am I stuck in another dream…? Is Silver really kissing me right now, am I really lying on his bed right now? This scenario feels too much like a dream. _Lyra thought calmly.

A few hours later Feraligatr was sitting outside of Silver's room with the rest of Silver's Pokémon and Pidgeot. Feraligatr, Honchkrow, Gengar, and Pidgeot tried their best not focus on the sounds coming from Silver's room as for Weavile who had her ear stuck to the door. They played a card game quietly and Feraligatr was winning. Weavile ignored them a tried to tune as best she could. The panting coming from Silver increased while Lyra had her arms around him tightly. When she would softly moan his name it somehow encouraged him which increased his panting and thrusting. His forehead was against hers while they both stared into each other's eyes.

"Silver…?" Lyra moaned softly.

"Y...yeah?" Silver answered.

"I don't think I've a-actually said it y-yet but I love you too." Lyra replied softly.

"Lyra you are so adorable…" Silver whispered.

"Really! You t-think so….?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah I do." Silver replied softly.

His thrusting was beginning to slow down and his panting decreased. Lyra's moaning became softer and her grip around him became loose. Silver slowly let himself go; the tension from his shoulders went down and the sudden feeling of relief came over him.

"Lyra…" Silver called out.

"Yes?" Lyra answered softly.

"Tell me if this was your first time or not." Silver answered as he got up slowly.

"Um…first time Silver why?" Lyra asked.

"Just curious…." Silver replied.

Lyra sat up and started to put her hair back up; Silver quickly noticed what she was doing.

"Don't put it up." Silver muttered.

"Why?" Lyra asked.

"I like it down." Silver replied.

Lyra kept her down for Silver obediently and slowly put his jacket on. Silver heard his father calling causing him to quickly put his shirt on and ran out the door while still put his belt back on. He ran back in and grabbed Lyra's hand.

"I'll be right back hang tight and don't let anyone in here. I'm locking door and don't worry cause I have a key." Silver assured Lyra as he let her hand go and locked the door behind him.

The Pokémon were back in Silver's room once again and the look Feraligatr gave Lyra was a sweet look. Pidgeot walked over to Lyra in relief that she was okay. After Silver had ran into his father's office he sat down and immediately started to question him.

"What the hell do you want?" Silver asked sternly.

"Many things…and Silver must I ask why you look so tired and why you're sweating. I'm just down the stairs." His father answered.

"I ran at top speed okay?" Silver muttered.

"Oh yes anyway I want to know what you were doing with that grunt. See the thing is that I looked all through our member books and she's not a member." His father said as he slammed the book on the desk.

"She's a friend. I said she couldn't get in here without wearing that uniform. She's not a threat either and she's not a trainer so don't worry about it. Anyway you got your answer and now I'm going to bed." Silver replied as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Dwaww is wittle Silver-wilver in love?" His father teased.

"No! I am not in this _love_ that you speak of and I never will be. The thing is certain feelings don't apply for certain people and love doesn't apply for me. Good night Father." Silver denied as he shut the door behind him.

Once Silver returned to Lyra he found her where he left her. He sat next to her and put his arms around and brought her against him.

"What did your father want?" Lyra asked curiously.

"Nothing serious…" Silver answered.

"He didn't suspect anything did he?" Lyra asked worriedly.

"If you say things like that then you'll make it known that we just…you get the point." Silver replied.

They both sat in silence for a while and stared out the window until Lyra let out a soft yawn. Silver let her go and laid down waiting for Lyra to adjust herself next to him. Once she finally settled herself next to him she started to ask him another question.

"Hey Silver." Lyra said softly catching his attention.

"What?" Silver replied.

"I left Meganium at home…do you think she's able to take care of herself?" Lyra asked.

"She'll be fine. She's a strong pokémon she can handle herself." Silver replied.

Feraligatr had cut the light off and curled up on the carpet._ Silver you really opened up to her…maybe the compromise you two made wasn't such a bitter thing…I guess you could say it's more of a sweet compromise than a bitter compromise. Thanks Lyra for giving him a soft side._ Feraligatr though happily as he started to drift off to sleep. Before Lyra felt Silver playfully nipping at her ear; she quickly questioned him and his reply stated that it was _fun_. He got closer to Lyra and put his arm over her.

"Lyra I'm going to ask you a question." Silver whispered.

"Okay sure." Lyra replied.

There was a few second silence between and Lyra heard Silver taking deep breath.

"Will you be my g-girlfriend?" Silver asked nervously.

It remained quiet for a few minutes. Silver was starting to doubt himself and slapped himself feeling stupid. He heard sobbing coming from Lyra and looked over at her.

"Lyra?" Silver called out worriedly.

"Silver…y-yes…I will! Just promise me one thing." Lyra replied.

"Anything." Silver agreed.

"Don't hide anymore feelings from me by pretending to be angry okay?" Lyra said softly.

"I promise." Silver agreed.

Lyra gave Silver a quick, tiny kiss on the side of his face and the response she got from Silver was long, affectionate kiss on her lips. Lyra kissed back and they kept this up about five minutes. Silver finally stopped and drifted off to sleep with Lyra next to him. _It seemed like one moment Silver was about as mean as the universe would allow. It's strange to me how they came to be so close to one another in such a short time. I guess I could conclude that there's someone there for all of us and yet Meganium is too stuck up to give me a damn chance. I think she has a crush on Typhlosion so she's keeping herself reserved. Silver you aren't so damn tough now are you anymore huh? You gotta a little girlfriend now so I don't think you'll be doing or saying the half the shit you used to say. _Feraligatr concluded his final thought and this time he defiantly went to sleep. The next morning Lyra woke up and found herself lying on Silver's chest. She took a quick look around his room and let a soft sigh. _So it wasn't a dream after all…._ Lyra looked at Silver's alarm clock and read the time quietly to herself. It's only six o'clock it's not that earlier. She looked at Silver, who was still asleep, and softly ran her fingers through his hair. Lyra looked at herself and started to take his jacket off until she realized there absolutely nothing underneath it. _Why did I fall asleep with his jacket on and nothing under it? What the hell is wrong with me! What did we even do last night that drove me to do this! And my hair isn't even up! I can't believe I actually fell asleep like this!_ Lyra zipped the jacket back up and laid back down. She laid there thinking deeply to herself until it finally dawned on her. _I remember now! He told me how much he was in love with me and then he kissed me which soon turned into making out or whatever. Then that lead to more intense things after that his father called him out and I sat here waiting for him like a helpless princess or whatever. He came back and asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. I said yes because I told him I loved him too and I do. _Silver I love you! Lyra felt Silver moving slightly and soon he woke up. He looked over at Lyra and tiny smirk came over his face.

"Silver…" Lyra whispered.

"Lyra…" Silver answered softly.

"Silver I love you." Lyra said sweetly.

_How cheesy of me to say that to him after last night! I should've started off with nothing…or maybe "Hey how's it going? Did you get a good sleep?" Dammit Lyra think more critical!_ Lyra started blush feeling stupid about she started off the day with him.

"I love you too Lyra." Silver answered with a yawn following behind his statement.

"So um…did you sleep well?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah and you?" Silver answered.

"Wonderfully and in any case I have to go home soon." Lyra replied as she sat up.

"I'll walk you home if you want." Silver offered.

"Yeah…yeah you can walk me home." Lyra said softly.

Her face was red from embarrassment and even though that her was new boyfriend it felt so weird to talk to him. Silver secretly felt the same way it felt awkward to talk to his new girlfriend.

"Lyra let's keep our relationship secret okay…I'm not ready for the world to know yet." Silver said quietly.

"Okay sure Silver." Lyra replied.

"Thank you Lyra." Silver said softly.

There was awkward silence held between them until Lyra got out Silver's bed. She brushed herself off and started to take the jacket off. She turned around and caught Silver staring at her.

"You sure you wanna take that off in front of me?" Silver giggled.

Lyra stared at him with a puzzled expression.

"Hmm?" Lyra muttered.

"You were too tired last night to put your underwear back on. You just sort of put the jacket on." Silver replied.

"You can't be serious…too tired! I was not too tired to put my underwear back on!" Lyra protested.

"So you didn't put it back on to keep me turned on?" Silver teased.

"No! That's not it either!" Lyra protested.

"Well you must have a better reason then what I came up with. Last night felt great…well at least in my opinion." Silver replied.

"You fantasize back to what happen….no Silver! Do not go back to last night. We shall put the past behind us." Lyra said as face went red.

"You must've liked it because you're blushing." Silver taunted.

"I'm going to attack you if you don't shut up." Lyra threatened.

"Attack me how?" Silver asked.

"I'll tackle you!" Lyra snapped.

Lyra felt Silver suddenly tackle her onto the bed playfully. Lyra struggled to get him off of her until he pinned her hands down which kept her from being able to get up.

"Tackle me like that?" Silver asked playfully.

"Yes…tackle you like that." Lyra answered reluctantly.

Silver laughed at Lyra (who still struggling to get up) and leaned over her. Lyra continued to struggle until she felt Silver's lips touch hers and she quickly calmed down. After Silver parted from her he giggled at her face expression (which was a mixture between anger and happiness).

"Lyra." Silver said.

"What!" Lyra barked.

"Do you love me?" Silver asked with a dirty look on his face.

"I'm too scared to answer." Lyra giggled playfully.  
>"Are you?" Silver replied.<p>

"Yes…" Lyra

"Wanna take your chances?" Silver asked.

"No." Lyra answered.

"Try me." Silver dared playfully.

"What'll happen?" Lyra asked curiously.

"Find out." Silver replied.

"You're gonna go down on me." Lyra concluded.

"You don't know that." Silver protested.

"Fine…yes Silver I love you." Lyra sighed.

Lyra felt the sudden feeling of Silver's body being pressed against hers.

"Oh Gawd! No, no, no, no, nuuuuuuu!" Lyra pleaded in laughter.

Silver continued what he was doing playfully while Lyra tried her best to push him off.

"Get off of me dammit! I demanded you get off of me! No, no, no, nuuuuuuu! Get off of me! I'm not having any type of morning sex with you!" Lyra demanded.

Though she was laughing she was serious.

"Oh please. I'm in no mood to do anything like that with you. I'm just having fun." Silver protested as he let her go.

Lyra crawled away from him and started to hit him with a pillow.

"Bad Silver! Stay away from me for the next hour!" Lyra said as she continuously beat him with the pillow.

Feraligatr watched them and felt slightly sick. _I know you two are in love but I feel like throwing up. I can this year is going to be filled with love and affection and eww….I'm not even going to mention it, I don't even wanna bring it up because they just be one of those kinds of couples. Oh Ho-oh forbid that from happening. _


End file.
